That Day
by Sailor Moonac
Summary: After a series of dangerous events that almost led to the world's destruction, Judai and Johan meet again in time for Judai's graduation and their last farewell. Sequel to Until That Day. Yaoi: Judai x Johan. Series Finale spoilers.


**Author's Note:** Guess what? It's the sequel of "Until That Day!!" Hehe, I won't comment too much on this one, but it does spoil the fourth season a bit. So, if you don't want to be spoiled, don't read. And yes, there will be yaoi, so if you don't like that, don't read as well. This is pretty much set at the end of season four, or the series finale, and since I didn't really like that ending much either…hehe. Actually it wasn't that I didn't like the ending; there just wasn't enough Judai and Johan scenes. And I am still blushing madly from writing this.

Disclaimer: Yugioh GX does not belong to me otherwise Judai and Johan would confess their undying love for each other on screen.

* * *

That Day…

By: Sailor Moonac

Johan looked around the graduation party held at the Obelisk Blue dorm discretely, pretending to observe people as he searched the crowd for that one distinct point of red in a crowd of blue and yellow. He barely glanced towards the stairs when Asuka and Fubuki made their appearance in a royal prince and princess attire, but applauded politely along with everyone else. When the royal pair, Manjoume, and Sho joined Professor Chronos, Rei and Kenzan who were already seated at the base of the stairs, Johan sighed softly before giving up his search and turned his full attention to the crowd gathered.

"Our schools graduate at a different time, so we decided to stay a bit before leaving." Johan took a piece of Hors d'oeuvres and quickly stuffed it into his mouth hoping that it would prevent him from needing to talk anymore. Johan was eager to leave in search of Judai so he could at least spend some time with Judai that wasn't devoted to saving the world from Darkness or Mr. T's. At the mention of that certain someone's name, Johan turned his attention back completely to the group gathered around.

"That's just like Judai, randomly appearing until the very end." Manjoume scoffed in annoyance, turning to search the crowd as Johan had done earlier.

"Judai…" Johan turned his attention to Asuka who had a very concerned expression on her face. She gave her brother a small tap on the shoulder, who nodded in understanding, before turning around and leaving the Obelisk Blue dorm. Johan watched Asuka leave for a minute before following after her. O'Brien nodded to the others before following after Johan.

Upon leaving the dorm, Johan noticed immediately that Asuka had stopped by the shore of the lake and was staring in the direction of the Osiris Red dorms. Johan observed Asuka for a few moments before taking the initiative to walk up to Asuka once O'Brien had joined him. "In this past year, I think Judai is the one who has changed the most."

Asuka turned around to acknowledge Johan and O'Brien who had stepped up next to Asuka to observe the Osiris Red dorm. From across the lake, there was a small pinpoint of light that Johan assumed to be from the Osiris Red dorm, though the light of the moon severely obscured it.

"But that's what becoming an adult means." Johan turned his attention from the small point of light to O'Brien before returning his gaze to that point of light.

"I wonder if Judai has left already."

"Most likely." Johan turned his eyes to O'Brien who met Johan's eyes briefly. "Judai didn't like depressing things."

"Yes, but that's just how Judai was…" Asuka stared lovingly across the lake before turning her gaze to stare at the moon reflected in the lake's surface. "He would appear quite suddenly like a whirlwind and just like a whirlwind; he blew through our youth…" Asuka stopped, choking on her words. Johan turned his eyes discretely in time to watch Asuka's tears fall from her eyes. "We'll definitely see him again…"

"Yes, we will…" O'Brien turned to go back inside the Obelisk Blue dorm, leaving Johan alone with Asuka.

Johan stood awkwardly beside Asuka in several minutes of silence, suddenly understanding that he wasn't the only person who loved Judai.

"Johan?"

"Hmn?" Johan turned his gaze to Asuka who was crying freely now, her gaze now turned towards the moon.

"You love Judai, am I right?"

Johan turned his gaze away from Asuka to avoid meeting her eyes when she turned her attention to Johan. "Yes, I do."

Asuka was silent for a few moments before she resumed speaking. "I had almost told Judai…I had almost told Judai that I loved him, but…

"But I knew Judai wouldn't accept my feelings, and may not even understand my feelings. He…he has grown so much to become an adult, yet when it comes to other people's feelings, I doubt he can understand that yet as an adult, which was why I didn't tell him I love him.

"Even though I'm quite certain Judai doesn't understand people's feelings yet, I'm also quite certain he loves you Johan." Asuka grabbed Johan's arms and tugged him gently to face her which Johan allowed. Johan met Asuka's tear filled eyes with his own sorrowful green eyes. "Don't look like that. You won. You won his heart. The two of you were always inseparable; always from the start. I saw it when Judai saw you walk in to the lecture hall late last year. Already I could tell he loved you, though I'm also certain he didn't realize it was love then. But I was certain. To go to such lengths to save you, he truly loved—no! He truly loves you, so…take good care of him."

"I will." Asuka made a move to hug Johan but then stepped backwards instead, holding out her hand. Johan smiled warmly at her and took her hand in a handshake. "Even if you've beaten me in this, I will beat you one day in a duel Johan Anderson."

"Ah, I look forward to that duel then." Asuka stepped away and turned around walking past O'Brien who was leaving the dorm once again.

O'Brien walked up beside Johan before turning to watch Asuka walk back in to the party. "So you two had a nice chat?"

"Ah. We came to an understanding."

"About Judai."

"Ah."

The two respective champions were silent, listening to the muffled music coming from the Obelisk Blue dorm. Finally, O'Brien broke the silence. "I doubt he would have left without saying goodbye to you."

"Ah."

O'Brien snorted slightly before turning to go back into the dorm. "Tell him I said bye, and that we'll meet again someday."

"Ah."

"And Johan." Johan turned around to meet O'Brien's eyes. "Have fun and lock the doors this time."

Johan blinked once before chuckling sheepishly, chuckling until he was left standing outside alone. Johan then turned his attention back to the lake, noticing something floating over the surface of the lake towards him.

"Kuri kuri." Hane Kuriboh flew over to the shore to greet Johan just as Ruby Carbuncle appeared on his shoulder to tackle Hane Kuriboh.

"Oi, you two cut that out." Hane Kuriboh and Ruby immediately stopped with Ruby plopped on top of Hane Kuriboh.

"Kuri kuri."

"Judai's waiting for me?" Upon seeing Hane Kuriboh's nod, Johan beckoned Hane Kuriboh to lead the way. Hane Kuriboh took off as quickly as it could around the edge of the lake with Ruby on its head. Johan followed after them, matching Hane Kuriboh's pace since he wanted time to slow his racing heart.

By the time Johan was standing in front of the Osiris Red dorm, there was indeed a single light on, coming from Judai's room. Johan watched the two spirits race each other up the stairs and slip through Judai's door. Johan sighed heavily once before making his way up stairs slowly, noticing his heart beat had started racing again. Upon reaching Judai's door, Johan made knocked three times despite the fact that Judai was certain to know Johan was there.

"Come in!"

Johan let out another heavy sigh in an attempt to slow his heart down and pulled open the door. Pharaoh ran out the door in between Johan's legs, unsteadying Johan who grabbed onto the door frame to re-steady his balance.

"Sorry, I had kicked Pharaoh and Daitokuji-sensei out. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Johan took in a breath and looked up only to choke on his breath. "Yubel…"

Yubel was floating near the ceiling in visible spirit form. Yubel looked down at Johan emotionlessly before floating down and landing behind Judai. Yubel wrapped his arms around Judai and then disappeared into Judai's body.

"You okay Johan?" Judai had walked up to pull Johan inside before pulling the door shut. Automatically, Johan reached out and locked the door to the room. Upon hearing the door lock click, Ruby and Hane Kuriboh disappeared into the wall, leaving Judai and Johan alone.

"Yeah, it's just seeing Yubel surprised me a bit." Johan looked at Judai. "She's inside you now isn't she?"

"He. Yubel was a human boy at one point, so Yubel's a he. And yeah, he's inside me now."

"Oh." Johan looked down and started to remove his shoes. He couldn't help but wonder what was up with his plethora of monosyllabic responses tonight. He figured it was probably nervousness as what he knew was going to come. It had been several months since he last saw Judai, and their re-meeting had been in a form of a duel where Judai was hallucinating and thought Johan was Mr. T. This was their actual time together, all about themselves for once. That time riding in the boat back was formal, all about what was going on at the Academy and the world, but nothing about themselves.

"Johan. Does that the fact that you actually saw Yubel make you nervous? Because we're not as alone as you would like us to be?"

Johan looked up after kicking off both of his boots. That was actually a good question. Was he nervous because Yubel was there? Glaring at him from the ceiling and later wrapping his arm possessively around Judai. Judai did say that he loved Yubel as well. Loved Yubel eternally.

"Johan." Judai pushed Johan up against the wall and pinned him there with both of his arms trapping Johan in a cage. "Yubel already saw everything last time. He really doesn't mind, since he knows this is what I want."

Johan smiled. "No, I'm not nervous about Yubel. Like you said, Yubel already saw everything. It's just…it's just good to see you again." Johan took a step forward and wrapped his arms around Judai in a tight hug. Judai reciprocated the hug painfully before pulling back to kiss Johan. Johan responded just as eagerly and felt all of his nervousness leave his body. Nothing mattered right then and there except Judai. They were back together as one again.

Johan pushed Judai backwards, carefully ducking his head as he shoved Judai into the bottom bunk. Judai landed on his back before propping himself up and started removing his clothes, starting first with his army green blazer. Johan stood back up next to the bunk and removed his vest before un-tucking his shirt and pulling it over his head. Johan threw his shirt and vest to the floor and looked at Judai who was also shirtless and had a smug smirk on his face.

"What?"

Judai smirked and reached down to remove his socks. "I always wondered how you managed to hide that physique under those clothes. When I first saw you with Yubel's choice of clothes, I had wondered if it was a result of that possession."

This time, it was Johan's turn to smirk. "No sorry, it's all me."

"I know." Judai shifted himself on the bed to remove his pants, leaving him only in boxers. Johan copied the action and removed every other article of clothing aside from his boxers and knelt back down on the bed next to Judai. Judai reached over and pulled Johan in for another kiss who kissed back just as ferociously. After what seemed like hours, Judai pulled back gasping for breath. The two of them separated for a few minutes before Judai shifted and straddled Johan. He leaned back to sit completely on Johan and bumped his head back against the bunk. "Ow."

"You okay Judai?"

"Yeah…" Judai rubbed his head painfully and looked around the room. "You know…we should move this somewhere else. This bed's middle bunk is too low and the bed's too cramped."

Johan propped himself up on his elbows and looked around the room as well. "Where do you suggest, the top bunk?"

Judai looked back and met Johan's eyes. "I was thinking about the bathroom."

"The bathroom?"

"Ah." Judai got off of Johan and reached over to pull Johan up as well. "You've never seen the bathroom after Manjoume remodeled it. It'll be nicer in there." Judai winked and pointed out his index and middle finger in his signature pose. "Gotcha."

* * *

Somehow after some stumbling over strewn clothes and fishing out some clean towels, Judai and Johan managed to completely strip and put towels around their waist to head to the bathroom without jumping all over each other again. Judai led the way, holding onto Johan's hand and shooing Pharaoh away when he came up again. Judai reached the bathroom and slid open the door, pulling Johan in and locking the door behind him.

"Don't want to be interrupted again like last time."

Johan cast a glance around the room and noticed it was styled like an onsen, before returning his attention to Judai. "Yeah, but Jim was expecting us to get together."

"Maybe so, but I don't think Jim expected to find you still in me."

Johan smirked and turned around to head to the bath. "You asked for it." Johan pulled off his towel and slipped into the hot spring. "Is this natural?"

Judai followed Johan into the spring and threw his towel to the side on top of Johan's towel. "Not really sure. I guess with all of those rocks on the edge, I mean it looks natural." Judai sat down in the spring about a meter away from Johan and looked over at the rocks.

"Mnn. Yeah and this is an island with a volcano…" Johan too looked away, staring more at the rocks than giving Judai his attention.

After several moments of an awkward silence between the two, Judai turned to face Johan who was still staring off to the rocks. "Haha, I guess we should have just done it in that cramped bunk." Judai rubbed his nose sheepishly. "Guess we kind of killed the mood with the wait."

Johan finally returned his gaze to Judai. After several moments of just watching Judai smile sheepishly, Johan felt a smile return to his face as well. "Yeah, but I think it'll be alright." Johan smirked at Judai and swam over to Judai and sat down next to him on the rocks under water. "I think it'll be just fine." With that said, Johan pulled Judai's head to him and mashed their lips in a steamy kiss.

Judai grabbed Johan's body and pulled him on top of him so that Johan was leaning over Judai. Johan braced himself against the rocks lining the spring and shifted to rub his arousal against Judai's own matching arousal. "Mnnph!" Judai reciprocated and met Johan half way as they both moaned into their kiss. Their kiss became messy and fervent, both moving their bodies against each other furiously as they tried to kiss and breath in the steamy atmosphere. Water sloshed against the other edge of the pool rhythmically in time with the two young men moving against each other. Judai griped Johan's hip tightly and pulled Johan closer until they were literally hugging each other with Johan balancing the pair by propping both arms over Judai's head on the rocks behind.

"Judai! Judai I can't—!" Johan pulled away from Judai's mouth and leaned his head against Judai's shoulder, chocking on his breath trying to stave off his end.

"I'm—I'm—together Johan!" Judai felt his back arch as his hips kept on pumping forward, riding out his orgasm in time with Johan who had also arched back. If not for Judai's grip on Johan's hips, Johan would have likely fell backward into the water while pumping his hips in time with Judai's.

Together, they fell limply in the pool sideways after Johan's arm gave out from the after effects of the orgasm. They sought each other out underwater and together they pulled each other up to break the surface of the water. They grabbed a hold of each other in a hug, lining their foreheads with each other in preparation to kiss once they've caught their breaths. After several minutes of just leaning against each other, they finally pulled their heads in for another steamy kiss as they supported each other to stay afloat.

Finally they pulled away and stared at each other before Judai beckoned them to swim back to the shore line. Together, they helped each other swim back to the rock Judai was initially sitting on and snuggled up against each other to prevent one another from slipping off of that small outcropping.

"Wow…that really hurt."

Judai looked over at Johan and nodded. "I'll say. The hard rocks against your knees—"

"The rocks digging into your back—"

"Me gripping you on your hips—"

"Me knocking your head in to the rocks—"

"Yeah that was all pretty painful—"

"Yeah, that was…"

The two looked at each other amused before moving in for another kiss. Johan broke the kiss first and pulled away from Judai to swim to another side of the pool where the water was shallower and the rocks lining the spring smoother and flatter. Johan pulled himself up onto the rocks by his elbow and propped himself up on his elbows, lying flat on his back. "I think here is a nice spot don't you think Judai?"

Judai smirked and swam over. "Indeed it is…" Judai pulled himself up onto shore, leaning over Johan who just shifted and spread his legs apart. Judai raised a questioning eyebrow at Johan.

"I want you in me this time Yuki Judai."

"Johan…" Judai looked in wonderment at Judai for a moment before nodding. "Lubricant?"

Johan looked around and shrugged. "I guess we'll have to make do with the water…" Johan beckoned Judai to back up who nodded before sliding back into the water, the water coming barely to Judai's waist. Johan slid off the rock and back into the water with Judai before turning around and bracing himself against the rocks. Johan turned his head around and smiled at a bewildered Judai who gulped and took a step forward to touch Johan.

"Are you sure about this Johan?"

"Of course. And besides, I trust you."

Judai gazed into Johan's trusting eyes for a few moments before nodding. Judai gazed down to below the water depths and saw the distorted form of Johan's lower half spread widely underwater. Judai reached down uncertainly, submerging his hand and gently touching the small of Johan's back. Judai squinted against the steam and the water, attempting to see what he was doing past the distortion. Judai experimentally moved his hand downward to the parted cheeks of Johan's butt and felt around for Johan's opening. Upon brushing past Johan's opening, Johan jerked a bit startled and pushed outward to encourage Judai. Judai sighed inaudibly after his initial probing and summoned Yubel's powers, turning his right eye orange and his left eyes green. The distorted form of Johan immediately cleared and Judai was able to see Johan's body clearly through the water and steam. "Johan I had to see what I was doing since I haven't done this before…"

Johan looked back questioningly and met Yubel's eyes instead of Judai. Johan looked mildly surprised for a moment before nodding his understanding, turning to face forward once again.

Judai paused to look at Johan's turned head, wondering if it was bothering him that he was using Yubel's eyes. Johan, sensing Judai's eyes turned and smiled, indicating he was already and thrust his body backwards hinting at Judai to move. Judai let out a silent breath before carefully taking his index finger and prodding it against Johan's opening. He heard Johan gasp slightly and with that, pushed his finger in. He felt a lot of resistance, especially when trying to push past the initial sphincter. Judai gave a sharp prod, breaking past the sphincter at a surprising pace and burying the entire length of his finger in Johan sharply. Judai heard Johan gave a gasp of pain and Judai winced internally, knowing how painful it was to have something up there considering their roles were reversed last time. "Johan?"

Johan had turned his back to Judai once Judai had started inserting his finger in. That way he couldn't see Johan's expression which was currently scrunched up in pain. Johan was surprised how painful it was, even with only just one finger in so far. What's more, even with the water, entering was burningly painful with friction. Johan heard Judai's voice his concern and nodded. Gathering his resolve and hoping to hide the pain from his voice, Johan mumbled "go on."

Judai could tell Johan was in pain. Though he had hid it well from his voice, he could feel the walls of his anus pushing against his fingers harshly. In an attempt to relax Johan, Judai used his free hand and started to rub Johan's lower back in soothing circles. All the while, Judai carefully eased his finger in and out of Johan, gently pressing against the walls of his anus to stretch it gently. After repeating the motion for several minutes, Johan reached around to his back and grabbed Judai's wrist, urging Judai to do something else other than teasing him with that one finger. Judai shook Johan's hand free and pushed that finger back into Johan, this time to search for the prostate. The tip of Judai's nail had found it first, scratching against it lightly. Judai immediately noticed Johan's body jerk forward and the walls of his anus clench tightly before relaxing much more than before.

"Judai!"

Judai smirked at Johan, though he could not see it with his back presented to Judai. Carefully, Judai eased in another finger, going as slow as possible, all the while gently pressing against his tight muscles. Judai could tell that Johan was taking the second finger much better than the first since his muscles were not contracting around his fingers as badly as when he first inserted a finger. Once both fingers were completely in, Judai began to gently stretch Johan, occasionally teasing Johan's prostate to elicit small gasps from him.

After making sure Johan was stretched enough with two fingers, Judai stopped rubbing Johan's lower back and used his other hand to insert a finger into Johan to join his other two. Judai heard Johan wince in pain and quickly moved his inserted finger upward to press against Johan's prostate. This time, Judai heard Johan's moan in his hitched breath and Judai continued to pleasure Johan, all the while loosening his muscles.

"Judai—Judai! If you don't—don't stop now—I'm—I—Judai!!" Johan felt the beginning of an orgasm pulling at the base of his abdomen, swirling in an intense heat that was about to burst. Johan felt Judai pull out then and though the heat was still strong, it had subsided a little bit. "Judai—I'm not too sure how much longer…" Johan leaned his forehead against the warm rock of the spring, sweating and gasping, his hips pumping forward at a steady rhythm to just graze to rocks against the side.

Judai pushed Johan by the small of his back so that he could lie completely flushed against the rocks. Judai then lined his erection against Johan's opening and steadily pushed himself in. Judai felt Johan's sphincter try to repel the invading object and Judai gave a swift jerk to break past the sphincter. Judai heard Johan gasp in pain and decided to just push the rest of his erection in up to the base. Johan groaned in pain and Judai massaged Johan's lower back with one hand while the other massaged his shoulder to relax and calm Johan down. "You okay Johan?"

Johan nodded but was still breathing heavily with his head leaning against the rocks. After a few minutes, Johan moved his hips back to meet Judai's, and that was when Judai began to move in time with Johan's push. Johan could feel the heat from the pit of his abdomen come back in full force despite the pain from his behind. Johan began to understand why despite the pain, Judai had kept insisting Johan keep moving the last time they did this. Every time Judai hit his prostate deep within him, Johan felt the undeniable pleasure build so intensely that it became addicting. Judai must have felt the same way the last time when it was Johan in Judai; that Johan was positive of. 'Too fast—!' Johan reached down and grabbed his own member at the base and squeezed tightly to hold off his orgasm and to wait for Judai.

Judai, through the haze of his arousal and the surrounding steam, saw Johan reach down to his own erection. Thinking that Johan wanted the physical stimulation on his erection, Judai reached around and grabbed Johan's erection and started to rub up and down on Johan's length.

Johan couldn't speak. He was trying his best to hold off his orgasm and here Judai comes and adds even more pleasure. In response, Johan squeezed his base even tighter to the point of pain. 'Oh God!' Johan felt the heat build in him exponentially and felt his whole body start to shake in pleasure. Johan's grip on his member slacked from the shaking and he felt his entire orgasm blow right through him as though he was run over by a train. "JUDAI!!" Waves and waves of pleasure rolled through him for what felt like hours. Johan couldn't see anything but blinding white lights; couldn't breathe as his brain seemed to shut down; and definitely did not want it to end.

Judai felt the walls of Johan's hole clench down and contract tightly. "Ugh—JOHAN!!" Judai felt himself come and like Johan, felt waves of pleasure surge through his body as though it was a wild fire. So strong, that he completely collapsed on top of Johan while pumping his hips to ride out the rest of his orgasm.

Finally Judai felt the after effects of his orgasm fade and just held onto Johan tightly while leaning on his back and breathing heavily. Johan was sprawled out on the rock and like Judai, he was heaving heavily trying to catch his breath after such a mind blowing orgasm. After a while, Johan felt Judai get up off his back and pull himself out of the pool and walk away. Johan glanced up and followed Judai's retreating form with his eyes, losing sight of Judai as some larger rocks obscured Johan's view. Johan sighed and closed his eyes, wondering what he did for Judai to just walk away after that.

Johan must have fell asleep from exhaustion because the next thing he knew was Judai shaking him awake. "Johan. Johan, come on, wake up. You're bottom is going to get wrinkly from being in that hot water for so long…" Johan heard a distant chuckle and opened his eyes. Judai was leaning over him, smiling gently and holding a couple of towels. Judai had a towel wrapped around his waist and another around his shoulders. Johan shook his head to clear up some of the exhaustion and realized Judai only left to get towels. Feeling embarrassed, Johan felt himself blush.

Judai placed a hand on a blushing Johan's forehead before clucking. "Okay Johan, you've definitely been in there way too long." Judai reached down to help pull Johan completely up and out of the water. Johan stood up unsteadily on the rocks, wincing and clutching at his lower abdomen. Judai took the liberty to wrap one of the towels around Johan's waist and threw the other around Johan's shoulder just as he had done for himself. "Here. Let's get back to my room." Judai wrapped an arm around Johan's waist and pulled one of Johan's arm around his shoulder.

Judai slowly led the way back to his room and after reaching his room, led Johan to the lowest bunk to flop down on. Judai then walked back and locked the door to prevent any interruptions and threw both of his towels onto the floor before crawling into bed with Johan.

Johan was watching Judai threw heavily lidded eyes, and mimicked Judai's action, unwinding his towels and throwing them on to the floor before pulling up the comforter of the bed. Johan leaned over to meet Judai's lips for a soft and tender kiss before the both of them cuddled around each other to get some sleep. After several minutes of a calm silence, Johan whispered Judai's name into the stillness of night. "Judai…"

Judai had his eyes closed, though he was still awake. "Johan?" Judai opened his eyes, revealing Yubel's orange and green eyes. With Yubel's eyes, Judai was able to see into the darkness and met Johan's green eyes in the darkness. After meeting Johan's eye's, Judai closed his eyes briefly again and reopened them to reveal his normal eyes.

Johan smiled slightly upon seeing that action. "I just wanted to say this before you left."

"Before I left…?"

Johan nodded into Judai's neck as he leaned in closer to put his mouth by Judai's ear. "I wanted to say I love you, and without a doubt, we'll meet again."

Judai too nodded against Johan. "We will meet again, just like that time before. Though this time, it might be a bit further in the future since we're going to choose our own paths to the future. And…I love you too. No matter how long it takes to meet again."

"Ah…"

Judai looked down to Johan, squinting through the darkness and saw that he was asleep. Smiling slightly, Judai pulled Johan closer to him and closed his eyes to drift off to sleep.

* * *

Johan didn't know what time it was, but he knew it wasn't that much longer than when he and Judai fell asleep since it was still pitch dark out. What's more, he could still hear the remnants of the graduation party across the lake. So why was Hane Kuriboh asking Judai to leave with it?

Johan kept his eyes closed and he felt Judai nod before shifting quietly and gently out from under Johan. Judai got out of the bed and Johan felt the comforter being tucked in around his body that suddenly felt too cold. Johan heard Judai shuffle around the room and heard several zippers as well as the quiet opening and closing of drawers. Upon hearing that Johan knew for certain; Judai was leaving now. In the dead of night; when everyone was asleep or partying; or rather more, when everyone should be asleep or partying. Hesitantly, Johan opened his eyes slightly and peered through his lashes into the darkened room. He could make out Judai's dark silhouette moving around the room and bending over a shadowed form of a bag. After watching Judai for a few moments, Johan clenched his eyes shut to stay off the sudden tears that formed behind his eyes.

Johan heard Judai shuffle around for a few more minutes before he heard the opening of the door and then the soft closing of the door. Johan held still for a moment before finally letting go of a stifled sob and finally allowing the tears to overflow behind his clenched eyes. "Judai…"

"Are you mad I was going to leave without saying goodbye?"

Johan's eyes flew open and through his blurred tear filled vision, he searched the darkened room for Judai, barely able to make him out standing by the door. Johan shifted so that he was sitting up but was still covered from the waist down. "You're still here."

Judai moved through the darkness back to his bunk and sat down by Johan, dropping his bag to the side of the bed. "I was pretty sure you were awake when Hane Kuriboh came in. I just wanted to see if you would actually say something." Judai reached over to Johan's face and wiped his tears away. "Tears really don't suit you." Judai paused for a moment, looking bewildered before chuckling.

Johan felt a stir of ire and raised an eyebrow at Judai. "Sorry, I'm in pain. I won't cry again."

"No—NO!!" Judai rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "No. Yubel said he was crying with your body when he was still possessing your body, and he said if he had cried with your body with me in front of you…Yubel said he thought that would win my heart. It's just funny that's all, and besides…" Judai met Johan's eyes in the darkness. "I think he was right about that."

Johan suddenly felt his cheeks flame red at that admission. Johan hastily wiped away his tears and grinned. "Well I'll keep that in mind for next time…"

Judai and Johan held each other's gaze silently for a few minutes until Hane Kuriboh came through the wall, urging Judai to come with it. Johan cast a glance at Hane Kuriboh. "Who's so important that Judai has to meet now at the dead of night?"

"Kuri kuri."

Johan frowned at Hane Kuriboh's answer of someone only Judai has met and his frown deepened further when it urged Judai to leave again. Judai sighed and ran a hair through his hair and nodded. "All right, I'm coming. I'll meet you outside." Judai turned his attention to Johan and smiled. He struck out his signature two finger pose and winked. "Gotcha. I'll see you again. Definitely."

"Yes, we will. Goodbye, Judai…"

Judai made his way over to the bed and gave Johan one last passionate kiss before turning and leaving, softly slamming the door behind him.

Johan looked at the door for a few minutes before flopping back down on the bed. Ruby appeared and settled itself on Johan's chest, curling in upon its tail to go to sleep. Johan cast his gaze down at Ruby, smiling. With one last fleeting glance at the door, Johan finally allowed himself to succumb to his tiredness once again and drifted off to sleep, dreaming of the day he and Judai will meet again.

* * *

Okay done! And this time it is only thirteen pages. Still a lot though for a one shot sequel though. Now, I had to put Asuka just because that was something the writers heavily implied. Of course, they also implied it was heavily one sided. And just so you know, I am still blushing after writing…that…again. And yes, the ending does lead to Judai battling...someone. In case you don't want to be spoiled. Also, this is the last one, so no more sequels after this one…okay, maybe I might be tempted to write one about when they're adults. But that's a very slight chance.

Please review!

Sailor Moonac


End file.
